Amor en la era Tokugawa
by Kaily
Summary: Kaoru y Kenshin se conocen en la era Tokugawa... Cuando Kenshin aun continua siendo Hitokiri Battosai...


Amor en la era Tokugawa

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Idea original: Ai-chan 

Era una noche tormentosa, la lluvia no paraba de caer, la oscuridad inundaba el cielo mientras en la tierra un joven samurai de la restauración se encontraba luchando con un enemigo aparecido de entre las sombras con la intención de eliminarlo. Mientras tanto una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos oscuros camina en dirección al lugar de la pelea. El joven realista de cabellos rojos como la sangre y tremenda habilidad con la espada,  tenía la batalla en su contra al ser inmovilizado por cadenas atrapando su cuerpo, cuando el desconocido oponente del pelirrojo se disponía a rematarlo y terminar con la victoria en sus manos, el pelirrojo al verlo venir hace un ágil y velos movimiento con el que parte en dos a su oponente, la sangre del tipo sale disparada en todas direcciones confundiéndose con la lluvia y convirtiéndose en una lluvia de sangre, la cual callo sobre el pelirrojo y la joven mujer de cabellos oscuros que llego al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea en el justo momento en que el pelirrojo derrotaba a su contrincante, el pelirrojo detecta la presencia de la mujer que lo veía sorprendida con toda su ropa y rostro cubiertos de sangre, el pelirrojo no sabía que hacer, ¿matarla?, solo era una jovencita y se estremeció al ver sus ojos, esos enorme y hermosos ojos azules que habían presenciado como había asesinado a ese hombre, detuvo sus cavilaciones al ver como la joven caía al suelo desmayada, el pelirrojo se acerca a la joven.

Pelirrojo: ¿Y ahora que hago?, no puedo dejarla aquí, es peligroso.

El pelirrojo toma entre sus brazos a la joven la ve por unos segundos con su mano quita algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, se pone de pie con la chica en brazos y se aleja lentamente perdiéndose en la oscuridad del callejón, con la lluvia cayendo sin parar. Mas tarde, a una casa de huéspedes entra el pelirrojo con la chica en brazos, las personas en el lugar le miran confundidos y cuchichean a su paso, el los ignora y sigue su camino, llegando hasta una habitación en el segundo piso del lugar a la cual entra cierra la puerta deposita a la joven en el suelo mientras saca un futon de un closet lo tiende en el centro de la habitación depuse toma a la joven entre sus brazos nuevamente y la deposita unos segundos después en el futon después de cubrirla con una manta, se sienta junto a ella y la observa en silencio.

Pelirrojo: (Pensando) Es Hermosa

La joven comienza a moverse un poco, y termina abriendo los ojos se lleva una mano al rostro y se sienta observando confundida hacia todos lados buscando reconocer el lugar después se queda viendo al pelirrojo que también la ve.

Joven: ¿Dónde estoy?

Pelirrojo: Estas en una casa de huéspedes, yo vivo aquí.

Ambos se queda en silencio tan solo mirándose el uno al otro cuando de pronto la joven se levanta exaltada y se aleja del pelirrojo.

Joven: Tu mataste a ese hombre

Pelirrojo: Lamento que presenciaras eso, pero no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí

Joven: ¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué mataste a ese hombre?

Pelirrojo: Me llamo Kenshin Himura y lo mate por que a eso me dedico, aunque el fue el que me atacó primeramente. Pero no tengas miedo no te voy a hacer daño yo solamente mato a los malos.

La joven se tranquiliza un poco y lentamente se acerca a la puerta cuando esta a punto de salir la voz del pelirrojo hablándole la detiene.

Pelirrojo: ¿a dónde vas? Esta lloviendo muy fuerte y ya es muy tarde para que andes sola por ahí, si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir aquí que por mi no hay problema, y no te preocupes no tengo pensado hacerte daño.

Joven: Esta bien, no me queda de otra... pero mañana mismo me voy.

Kenshin: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Joven: Kaoru Kamiya

Kenshin: Puedes dormir en este futon

Kenshin se pone de pie y lentamente camina hasta llegar a una de las esquinas de la habitación junto a la ventana se sienta colocando su katana sobre el hombro, baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos, Kaoru le mira confundida.

Kaoru: ¿Y tu donde dormirás?

Kenshin permanece sentado sin moverse.

Kenshin: Dormiré aquí

Kaoru: Pero estarás incomodo.

Kenshin: No importa, suelo dormir así regularmente.

Kaoru: Esta bien, yo me dormiré aquí y espero que no me mates mientras lo hago

Kaoru se recuesta en el futon se cubre con la manta y poco a poco se queda dormida. Mientras tanto, Kenshin permanece inmóvil pensando.

Kenshin: (Pensando) No entiendo que me sucede, ¿qué tiene esta joven que me atrae tanto?... es tan hermosa... su aroma... su presencia me llena de paz... 

A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin está desayunando en el comedor de la casa de huéspedes con los demás huéspedes, cuando el hombre a su lado le habla mientras come.

Hombre: Oye Himura, ¿quién es la joven que trajiste anoche?, ¿es tu mujer?, ¿la pasaron bien anoche?

El hombre mira con lujuria a Kenshin, el cual solo lo ignora toma su Katana la apoya en el piso dando un ligero golpe con el cual el tipo a su lado y todos los presentes guardan silencio, Kenshin se pone de pie y sale del comedor a pasos lentos. Cuando sale todos aun permanecen en silencio siendo roto por el tipo que estaba junto a Kenshin.

Hombre: Que chico tan delicado

En la habitación de Kenshin, Kaoru se despierta y se levanta mientras busca con la mirada por toda a la habitación a Kenshin, se pone de pie y se disponía a salir cuando la puerta se abre y Kenshin esta parado en el umbral de esta, los dos chicos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos viéndose a los ojos, Kaoru esquiva la mirada de Kenshin.

Kaoru: Ohayo Kenshin, me disponía a buscarte para decirte que ya me voy a mi casa, gracias por tu ayuda y hospitalidad. Adiós.

Kaoru esquiva a Kenshin y sale rápidamente de la habitación para unos minutos después salir a la calle , después de varias horas de caminar, Kaoru finalmente entra a una casa, algunas metros atrás de ella está Kenshin escondido detrás de un árbol.

Kenshin: (Pensando) Así que aquí vives Kaoru Kamiya... no entiendo mi comportamiento, pero... creo que siento algo por ella...

Kenshin después de permanecer pensativo en ese lugar, se va de ahí. Pasa una semana, durante la cual Kenshin, pasa horas trepado en un árbol observando hacia el interior de la casa de Kaoru, siguiéndola cuando sale, contemplándola día tras día sin que la chica se de cuenta. En una de tantas ocasiones, Kenshin esta trepado en el árbol observando como la chica tiende la ropa en el patio de la casa, mientras la contempla comienza a pensar.

Kenshin: (Pensando) No puedo seguir así, es notorio mi interés en esta chica... debo admitir que estoy enamorado de ella... tengo que conseguir que ella también se enamore de mi, no puedo y no quiero perderla... Kaoru debe ser mía.

Kenshin baja del árbol y se aleja. Mas tarde, llega donde Katsura, el cual se puede decir es su jefe, el cual al verlo le sonríe a Kenshin, la hermosa Geisha acompañante de Katsura invita a Kenshin a sentarse y le ofrece una taza de te, Kenshin se sienta coloca su Katana a su lado, toma el te que la mujer le ofrece le da un pequeño sorbo y lo coloca después frente a el, mira a Katsura que lo ve sonriente.

Katsura: Me alegra verte Kenshin, ¿qué deseas?... por que según recuerdo yo no te he llamado a mi presencia el día de hoy.

Kenshin: Katsura-san, quiero pedirte algo.

Katsura: Dime.

Kenshin: Quiero una casa

Katsura: Valla, así que deseas un hogar, muy bien Kenshin te la daré.

Kenshin: Gracias, solo eso me trajo por aquí... así que me retiro... jane

Katsura: Jane Kenshin

Kenshin toma su Katana se pone de pie, hace una pequeña reverencia a Katsura coloca su Katana en su cinto, la acompañante de Katsura se pone de pie también se sienta junto a la puerta y la abre, dando paso a Kenshin que sale del lugar. La mujer se gira hacia Katsura.

Geisha: Katsura-sama, ¿no le parece extraña la solicitud de Himura-san?

Katsura da un sorbo a su taza de te, y sonriente contesta.

Katsura: No es del todo extraña su petición, Himura ha estado siguiendo últimamente a una chica, que según me han dicho es muy hermosa y trae a Himura loco, ya me imaginaba que cualquier día de estos saldría con la sorpresa de que quiere vivir con ella, le vendrá bien tener compañía... sobre todo, le vendrá a la perfección enamorarse... la funda perfecta para la espada de un asesino.

Una semana después, Kaoru de dispone a dormir vestida con su ropa de dormir se sienta sobre su futon, cuando de pronto se escucha un ruido. Kaoru se pone en alerta.

Kaoru: ¿Qué sería ese ruido?

Kaoru toma un Bokken que tenía en su cuarto, sale del cuarto y llega hasta el comedor de donde cree provino el ruido que escucho antes, con su Bokken por delante entra al comedor, al no ver a nadie da un largo suspiro de alivio, baja su Bokken y se da media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, cuando escucha unos pasos detrás de ella se gira rápidamente y con su Bokken ataca una sombra detrás de ella, pero el dueño de la sombra toma con su mano el Bokken de la chica y quitándoselo. Kaoru se aparta asustada, cuando logra ver al dueño de la sombra, se queda mas sorprendida aun.

Kaoru: ¿Tu?, ¿pero que haces aquí y a esta hora?

Kenshin se acerca a Kaoru, la cual se aparta.

Kenshin: Vengo por ti

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Kenshin se acerca mas a Kaoru, la que al verlo acercarse se da media vuelta eh intenta salir corriendo siendo detenida por Kenshin que la sujeta de la muñeca y la jala hacia el, abrazándola por la cintura acerca su rostro hasta el oído de Kaoru, y le susurra.

Kenshin: Vine, para llevarte conmigo

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera hacer nada Kenshin tapa la boca y nariz de Kaoru con un pañuelo blanco, Kaoru después de unos segundos cae desvanecida en los brazos de Kenshin, que la carga y sale del lugar. Al día siguiente por la mañana, Kaoru despierta viéndose en una extraña habitación de una arquitectura al parecer del estilo occidental, se sienta sobre el futon y voltea a todos lados encontrándose rápidamente con Kenshin que esta sentado junto a ella, Kaoru se alarma y se aparta a como puede de él.

Kaoru: ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

Kenshin: Utilicé un somnífero para hacerte dormir y así traerte aquí mas fácilmente.

Kaoru: Eres un Ahou, ¿quién te dio permiso de hacer tal cosa?

Kenshin: Nadie

Kaoru: Entonces no debiste haberlo hecho, aparte de asesino eres un secuestrador

Kaoru corre hasta la puerta intentando abrirla sin ningún resultado, Kenshin permanece en su lugar muy tranquilo. Kaoru molesta de que sus forcejeos no tiene resultados se para frente a Kenshin y con rabia le grita.

Kaoru: Quiero que en este preciso instante abras esa puerta y me dejes salir.

Kenshin se pone de pie, Kaoru asustada se aparta, Kenshin se acerca mas y Kaoru sigue retrocediendo hasta terminar contra la pared, donde Kenshin la tiene acorralada, el pelirrojo apoya sus manos contra la pared. Kaoru se arma de valor y le grita molesta.

Kaoru: ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Kenshin: Pretendo que te enamores de mi

Kaoru se sorprende ante tal respuesta.

Kaoru: ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Kenshin: Quiero que te enamores de mi... de la misma forma en la que yo lo estoy de ti.

Kaoru: ¿Qué dijiste?

Kenshin: Te amo Kaoru

Kenshin se acerca a Kaoru para besarla, cuando sus labios están a punto de unirse Kaoru aparta bruscamente a Kenshin lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Kaoru: ERES UN ATREVIDO... Y YA DEJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ

Kenshin: Nunca saldrás de aquí... no mientras no te enamores de mi.

Kaoru: Tu estas completamente loco... yo nunca me enamoraré de ti... además, cuándo alguien se entere de que me tienes raptada te atrapará la policía.

Kenshin: Suponiendo que la policía pueda hacerme algo a mí, ellos nunca han podido ni nunca podrán atraparme

Kaoru: ¿Pues quien te crees que eres para decir tal cosa?

Kenshin: Yo soy Hitokiri Battosai.

Kaoru: JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, que Buena broma, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…

Kenshin: No es ninguna broma, por eso el tipo de la otra vez intentaba matarme.

Kaoru: Entonces, ¿siendo semejante asesino tu pretendes que me enamore de ti?... estás completamente loco... además, ¿de donde sacas que me amas?, si solo estuviste conmigo por muy corto tiempo.

Kenshin: La noche que pasaste en la casa de huéspedes, tu presencia me inquieto como no tienes una idea, por lo que decidí seguirte hasta tu casa cuando te fuiste, y desde entonces te espié tanto como me fue posible.

Kaoru: ¿Me estuviste espiando desde aquel día?

Kenshin: Si... todo el tiempo

Kaoru: ¿También me espiabas cuando me bañaba, pervertido?

Kenshin se ruboriza un poco.

Kenshin: Eh... claro que no

Kaoru: Pues nada mas eso te faltaba para completar tu carta de presentación como excelente partido para cualquier chica decente

Kenshin: Tal vez soy un asesino... pero no soy ningún pervertido.

Kaoru: Oye tengo hambre, si me vas a tener aquí al menos aliméntame como es debido

Kenshin: Esta bien

Kenshin se dirige a la puerta, Kaoru le sigue, caminan por un pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras las cuales bajan pasan por una habitación hasta llegar a la cocina donde Kenshin comienza a cocinar, siendo observado por Kaoru. Al cabo de una hora Kenshin tiene la comida lista y sirve la mesa, donde Kaoru se sienta, Kenshin se sienta al otro lado de la mesa y come en silencio, después de unos segundos escucha como Kaoru llora como una niña, la mira confundido por esto.

Kenshin: ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿éstas bien?

Kaoru le mira con enormes ojos y llorando a mares, haciendo un puchero le dice.

Kaoru: Esto no puede ser... buuuaaaaa

Kenshin: ¿qué te sucede Kaoru?

Kaoru: Cocinas mejor que yo... buaaaaaaaa

Kenshin: Eeh... bueno, no te preocupes por eso

Kaoru: Esto es horrible, hasta el mas temido de los asesinos cocina mejor que yo...

Kenshin se pone de pie y va hasta Kaoru sentándose junto a ella pasa su brazo sobre sus hombros y la pega a su pecho, ella por unos momentos permanece inmóvil por la sorpresa pero después de unos segundos se da cuenta del suceso y se aparta de Kenshin.

Kaoru: Bueno ya, que no es para tanto... si hasta te piensas que por esa pequeñez te vas a aprovechas para acercarte a mi.

Kenshin regresa a su lugar y continua comiendo en silencio, Kaoru se va molesta del comedor y sube los escalones hasta llegar a la recamara y estrella la puerta con todas su fuerzas, Kenshin da un profundo y largo suspiro.

Kenshin: Esto va a ser muy difícil

Esa noche Kaoru duerme en su futon mientras Kenshin duerme sentado junto a la venta. De pronto Kaoru abre los ojos y se levanta muy silenciosa, y camina hasta Kenshin se pone de cuclillas junto a el y trata de tomar las llaves de la casa para escapar, cuando esta a punto de tomar las llaves Kenshin sujeta a Kaoru de la mano la jala hacia el sentándola sobre sus piernas y abrazándola fuertemente.

Kenshin: Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado

Kaoru: Ya suéltame

Kenshin sujeta por la barbilla a Kaoru y la acerca a su rostro, con sus labios rosa el rostro de Kaoru y acariciándola lentamente, Kaoru permanece en silencio respirando con algo de dificultad, Kenshin besa por todo el rostro a Kaoru, la cual comienza a estremecerse entre el abrazo de Kenshin el cual llega hasta los labios de Kaoru los cuales lentamente besa primero el labio inferior para después seguir con el labio superior y finalizar cubriendo ambos labios, a lo cual Kaoru reacciona con un pequeño estremecimiento de su cuerpo y un leve gemido que escapa de su garganta, Kenshin continua acariciando los labios de Kaoru con los suyos cuando lentamente Kaoru comienza a corresponder a sus caricias terminando por convertir estas leves caricias en un ardiente beso. De pronto Kaoru abre los ojos y deja de besar a Kenshin y lo aparta de ella, Kenshin se resiste a su alejamiento tratando de seguir con sus caricias, deseoso de seguir tocando los deliciosos labios de su amada, pero ella logra imponerse se suelta del agarre de Kenshin y se aleja de el.

Kenshin: Kaoru... no te alejes... por favor...

Kaoru: Buenas noches.

Kaoru se recuesta rápidamente sobre el futon y se cubre con la manta hasta su cabeza. Kenshin suspira y nuevamente intenta dormir, sin obtener resultados por lo que sale de la habitación, Kaoru al sentirlo salir de la habitación baja un poco la manta descubriendo su cabeza mientras piensa.

Kaoru: (Pensando) ¿Pero que rayos me sucedió?... me deje llevar por sus caricias... soy una tonta... aunque realmente me gustó... pero el es un asesino, yo nunca podría perdonarme el vivir con alguien que mata y llega después a decirme que me ama y... y...

Kaoru comienza a llorar en silencio, después de media hora de llorar en silencio finalmente se queda dormida. Al día siguiente muy de mañana, Kaoru despierta y se va hasta la cocina donde encuentra a Kenshin, ella baja la mirada y se da media vuelta, antes de que se valla Kenshin le habla.

Kenshin: Ya te dejé el desayuno listo, me voy a ir mas tarde vuelvo

Kaoru se queda parada en la entrada de la cocina sin voltear a ver a Kenshin.

Kaoru: ¿a dónde vas?

Kenshin: Tengo algo que hacer 

Kaoru: Vas a matar a alguien, ¿verdad?

Kenshin no contesta y sale de la cocina pasando por un lado de Kaoru, la cual lo sujeta del Gi para detenerlo.

Kaoru: ¿Por qué matas?, ¿es por dinero?, ¿o es que acaso lo haces por gusto?

Kenshin: No... yo mato para proteger a la gente, para crear un mejor país para toda la gente inocente

Kaoru: Pero esa no es la manera

Kenshin: Entonces, ¿cuál?

Kaoru no contesta baja la cabeza y suelta el gi de Kenshin el cual se va. Esa noche Kaoru esta sentada en el comedor bebiendo un poco de te, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abre, Kaoru se levanta al instante y ve como Kenshin entra para después caer inconsciente al suelo, Kaoru alarmada corre junto a el, arrodillada junto a el lo hace girar y coloca la cabeza del pelirrojo sobre sus piernas, comienza a revisarlo con la vista y ve como de su costado derecho tiene un corte en su Gi, además de una enorme mancha de sangre. Kaoru se pone de pie, cierra la puerta y sube a Kenshin sobre su espalda llevándolo a la recamara. Mas tarde, Kenshin reposa sobre un futon sin su Gi puesto y vendas cubriendo su abdomen, y junto a el Kaoru esta sentada cuidándolo, con su mano acaricia el rostro de Kenshin, el cual despierta y con dificultad levanta una de sus manos para sujetar la mano de Kaoru, la chica lo mira con dulzura.

Kenshin: Gracias por estar a mi lado... por... no haberte ido cuando tenias... la oportunidad...

Kaoru: No podía dejarte en esas condiciones, por que aunque deseo mucho irme de aquí me preocupaste mucho llegando en ese estado.

Kenshin: Discúlpame... por preocuparte... yo...

Kaoru: Shh... no digas nada... solo descansa para que te recuperes pronto...

Kenshin cierra los ojos, Kaoru acaricia su rostro suavemente,  por lo que el pelirrojo poco a poco comienza a conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Kaoru al verlo dormir se agacha y da un suave beso en los labios a Kenshin y susurra en su oído.

Kaoru: Ai shiteru Kenshin

Al día siguiente Kenshin despierta algo adolorido al tener sus sentidos bien despiertos logra ver a Kaoru recostada sobre su pecho sosteniendo firmemente su mano, suavemente se quita a la chica de encima la recuesta a un lado de el, la observa por algunos minutos la besa en la frente se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, una hora mas  tarde Kaoru despierta y al no ver a Kenshin, preocupada corre buscándolo por toda la casa, hasta encontrarlo en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Ella molesta va junto a el y le arrebata los utensilios de cocina de la mano, dejándolos a un lado y sujetando a Kenshin por un brazo lo jala de malos modos hasta llevarlo al comedor donde lo hace sentarse.

Kaoru: Tu quédate ahí quieto, Kenshin baka, estas muy débil para andar preparando el desayuno

Kenshin: Yo ya estoy bien, el desayuno es algo muy fácil de hacer, no me trae mayores problemas.

Kaoru: Cierra la boca Kenshin, ye te dije que te quedas quieto, yo terminaré de preparar el desayuno

Kenshin: Pero ya esta listo, solo faltaba servirlo

Kaoru: Bueno, entonces yo lo sirvo, tu ahí quédate

Kaoru corre a la cocina. Unos minutos después la comida ya esta servida y Kaoru se sienta junto a Kenshin que la mira confundido como toma un plato de arroz y los palillos toma un poco de comida y la pone frente a su rostro.

Kaoru: Anda, abre la boca 

Kenshin: Emm, Kaoru yo puedo comer solo

Kaoru: Abre la boca y come

Kenshin: Pero...

Kaoru: PERO NADA... ABRE YA LA BOCA O TE HAGO QUE LA ABRAS...

Kenshin guarda silencio y abre la boca y Kaoru lo alimenta sonriendo, terminado el desayuno Kaoru retira todos los platos y sirve el te, sentados frente a frente con la mesa en medio toman el te. Kenshin no deja de ver a Kaoru que al sentirse observada deja su taza sobre la mesa y devuelve la mirada a Kenshin.

Kaoru: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué me miras así?

Kenshin: ¿Por qué no te fuiste anoche que tuviste la oportunidad?

Kaoru: Ya te lo dije anoche, yo no puedo ir dejándote en las condiciones que llegaste anoche, me preocupaste mucho.

Kenshin: Yo aun estoy lastimado, aun puedes escapar

Kaoru: No podría irme en paz sabiendo que no te encuentras bien.

Kenshin: Gracias

Kaoru se levanta y va junto a Kenshin el cual se gira para quedar de frente a Kaoru la cual sorpresivamente lo besa y se aparta de el sin dejar oportunidad a Kenshin de decir o hacer nada, Kaoru le sonríe y se pone de pie yéndose del comedor. 

Kenshin: ¿a dónde vas?

Kaoru: A prepararte el baño, te caerá muy bien darte un baño caliente

Una semana después Kaoru se encuentra quitando las vendas del abdomen de Kenshin y después de revisarlo un poco sonriendo lo mira y se lanza sobre el abrazándolo. Kenshin corresponde al abrazo.

Kenshin: Te amo Kaoru.

Kaoru permanece en silencio y se aparta de Kenshin y baja la vista. Lo cual preocupa a Kenshin.

Kenshin: ¿Qué te sucede Kaoru?, ¿por qué te pones así?

Kaoru: Bueno, es que yo... yo...

Kenshin: ¿Es que acaso quieres irte ahora que ya estoy bien?

Kaoru: No... yo quería decirte que... que yo te... yo...

Kenshin levanta el rostro de Kaoru sujetándola por la barbilla.

Kenshin: Lo que quieras decirme, solo dilo que yo te escucharé 

Kaoru abraza a Kenshin y le dice al oído.

Kaoru: Te amo Kenshin, te amo

Kenshin se abraza con fuerza a Kaoru y una lagrima sale de su ojo corriendo por toda su mejilla y cayendo en su mano. 

Kenshin: Me hace tan feliz escucharte decirme eso.

Kenshin se aparta un poco de Kaoru y la besa con furor Kaoru corresponde a su beso, Kenshin con sus manos acaricia la espalda y laterales del cuerpo de Kaoru, sin atreverse a llegar mas lejos, Kaoru entre besos le habla.

Kaoru: Kenshin... te amo… nunca te alejes de mi…

Kenshin: Te prometo que... nunca te dejaré... siempre estaré contigo... sin importar lo que... suceda...

Kenshin baja hasta el cuello de Kaoru el cual besa sin cesar, Kaoru se sujeta fuertemente a la espalda de Kenshin el cual la abraza de la cintura, y poco a poco desata el moño de su Kimono, cuando termina de desatar el kimono por completo comienza a bajarlo descubriendo el cuerpo de Kaoru lentamente mientras la va besando, Kaoru se recuesta sobre el futon mientras Kenshin se apoya sobre uno de sus brazos y con su otra mano la toca con la punta de sus dedos recorriendo lentamente todo el cuerpo de la chica mientras admira cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Unas horas mas tarde, Kaoru esta recostada sobre el futon con Kenshin junto a ella abrazándola contra su pecho, sus rostros extremadamente juntos, compartiendo el mismo aliento, convertidos en un solo ser por el amor que horas antes se profesaron, el pelirrojo comienza lentamente a abrir los ojos, cuando logra ver algo ve junto a el a la chica que ama una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y la besa suavemente para no despertarla para después intentar levantarse, siendo detenido por Kaoru que aun dormida lo abraza con todas su fuerzas evitando que se aleje mientras dice entre sueños.

Kaoru: No me dejes sola... Kenshin... quédate... conmigo

Kenshin suspira y se abraza a la chica nuevamente permaneciendo abrazados por el resto de la noche hasta llegar un nuevo amanecer, Kaoru despierta encontrándose sola, con su mano talla uno de sus ojos y mira hacia todos lados de la habitación, cuando la puerta se abre dando paso a Kenshin que entra con una pequeña mesita con un delicioso desayuno, la chica al verlo entrar le sonríe. El pelirrojo se sienta junto a Kaoru ofreciéndole el desayuno, ella se levanta lo besa tiernamente en los labios y lo abraza.

Kenshin: ¿Dormiste bien mi Koishi? 

Kaoru se ruboriza quedando tan roja como un tomate se aparta de Kenshin y se lleva las manos al rostro.

Kaoru: Ay pero que cosas preguntas

La chica da un golpe al pelirrojo en el brazo, golpe con el cual sale volando hasta estamparse contra la pared, Kaoru asustada corre para ayudarlo.

Kaoru: Kenshin cariño, ¿estas bien?... discúlpame lo hice sin pensarlo

Kenshin: @.@ OroOoOoOoOoooo.

Kaoru: OO° ¿Estas bien?

Kenshin después de unos segundos reacciona sacudiéndose un poco la cabeza y sonríe a la chica.

Kenshin: Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes Kaoru.

Kaoru: Discúlpame fui muy brusca

Kaoru baja la cabeza avergonzada y Kenshin la abraza.

Kenshin: No te preocupes, ¿sabes?... tu puedes hacer conmigo lo que tu deseas... hasta matarme si tu así lo quieres...

Kaoru se sorprende por su declaración y se abraza al cuello de Kenshin.

Kaoru: No digas eso... yo nunca haría algo así... nunca mas vuelvas a repetirlo... si te pasara algo a ti yo moriría

Kenshin abraza a Kaoru y le dice al oído.

Kenshin: Yo te cuidaré siempre, siempre... nunca nada te sucederá...

Mas tarde Kenshin se ha ido y Kaoru se queda en la casa, cuando se escucha que tocan a la puerta de la casa. Kaoru va a abrir encontrándose con un joven que le mira sonriente.

Kaoru: Ohayo, ¿en que le puedo servir?

Desconocido: Ohayo, yo soy su vecino y venía a pedirle un favor.

Kaoru: Claro dígame.

Desconocido: Es que recién me acabo de mudar y no he recibido todas mis cosas por lo que no tengo con que calentar el agua, si pudiera usted prestarme una tetera se lo agradecería mucho.

Kaoru: Claro pase, en un momento vuelvo.

El joven pasa y se queda mirando como Kaoru corre hasta la cocina y después vuelve con una tetera, Kaoru se la entrega pero al hacerlo el joven sujeta las manos de la chica y la mira a los ojos.

Desconocido: Eres una mujer muy hermosa

Kaoru: ¿Qué?, suélteme

El joven jala a Kaoru hacia el y la besa por la fuerza Kaoru trata de quitárselo de encima y cierra los ojos permaneciendo sin corresponder el beso, cuando de pronto se escucha la voz de Kenshin proveniente de la puerta de la casa.

Kenshin: Suéltala

El tipo suelta a Kaoru y se gira asustado hacia Kenshin.

Kenshin: Ahora vas a pagar por tocar a mi mujer

Kenshin saca su espada.

Desconocido: No... no me hagas nada... te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer

Kaoru: Kenshin tranquilízate, no me hizo nada, no lo mates

Kenshin no escucha las palabras de Kaoru y rápidamente atraviesa el corazón del tipo que se queda en shock y cae al suelo completamente muerto. Kenshin mira con desprecio al tipo tirado en el piso cubierto de sangre y gira su mirada a Kaoru que esta completamente horrorizada.

Kaoru: ¿Qué hiciste Kenshin?... si el no hizo algo como para que lo mataras... eso fue horrible ... eres un asesino...

Kenshin: Kaoru...

Kaoru comienza a llorar, Kenshin al verla llorar se queda inmóvil sin poder decir nada, su espada cae de su mano al suelo. Kaoru llorando sin parar sale corriendo de la casa pasando junto a Kenshin que permanece inmóvil y la mirada perdida. Kaoru corre por la calles de Kyoto sin detenerse, sin saber a donde va, lo único importante es huir, Kaoru cansada de correr voltea hacia todos lados para ubicarse y saber donde está, y así comienza a caminar nuevamente hasta llegar a su casa, de la cual fue raptada por la persona que mas ama. Esa noche en casa de Kaoru, la chica esta en el comedor sentada frente a la mesa y medio cuerpo recostado en la mesa, la chica de pronto oculta el rostro entre sus brazos y dice en voz alta.

Kaoru: Vete de aquí Kenshin... ya no te quiero volver a ver... nunca.

Kenshin sale de entre las sombras y se acerca un poco a Kaoru.

Kenshin: Kaoru... onegai... regresa conmigo.

Kaoru: Eres un asesino, yo nunca podría vivir contigo así, además... yo no te amo realmente, hoy me di cuenta de eso después de pensar en todo... solo fue que me deje llevar por tus sentimientos... pero nada mas...

Kaoru se levanta de la mesa, sentándose derecha y mira a Kenshin con dureza.

Kaoru: Yo no te amo

Kenshin baja la cabeza ocultando su rostro bajo su cabello, Kaoru se pone de pie dando la espalda a Kenshin.

Kaoru: Ya vete de aquí Kenshin, sigue con tu vida de asesino... adiós.

Kenshin: No... si no estás conmigo, si no me amas... es mejor morir.

Kaoru se gira asustada hacía Kenshin que tiene su katana en la mano apuntando contra su propio pecho, Kaoru corre hacia el y sujeta la katana por el filo evitando el fatal desenlace. Sangre corre por todo el filo de la espada, la cual sale de las manos de Kaoru, Kenshin levanta la vista sorprendido. Kaoru suelta la espada, se abraza a Kenshin y recuesta su cabeza en su hombro.

Kaoru: Si has de atravesar tu corazón con tu espada tendrás que atravesar el mío primero

Kenshin suelta la espada y abraza a Kaoru con todas sus fuerzas.

Kenshin: Yo nunca podría hacerte daño.

Kaoru: Si te quitas la vida sería peor que matarme 

Kenshin: Tu me la quitaste cuando me dijiste que no me amabas.

Kaoru: Perdóname... onegai... yo... yo no...

Un nudo en la garganta no permite a Kaoru continuar hablando, comienza a llorar y se abraza con mas fuerza a Kenshin.

Kaoru: Soy tan tonta... eso solo fue... solo fue... una maldita mentira que se me ocurrió... yo no quería que tu... tu... oh Kenshin... te lo suplico... perdóname... 

Kenshin aparta a Kaoru y suavemente sujeta sus manos, ella lo mira confundida. Kenshin observa detenidamente las manos de la chica y después la mira directo a los ojos.

Kenshin: Nunca mas volveré a tomar una espada... nunca me perdonaré el haber cubierto con tu sangre mi espada

Kaoru: No Kenshin... yo soy quien tiene la culpa por haberte mentido... yo nunca debí...

Kenshin sorpresivamente besa a Kaoru sin dejarla terminar de hablar. Después de unos segundos Kenshin se aparta.

Kenshin: Te amo Kaoru

Kenshin sonríe a Kaoru que le corresponde la sonrisa.

Kaoru: Te amo Kenshin

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

àààFinßßß 

Kaily: ^o^ wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... el final... wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ai-chan: T^T snif... ^o^wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+


End file.
